


Moriatum

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle at Musafar ends a bit differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moriatum

“It’s over Anakin. I have the high ground.”

Vader briefly considers jumping. Briefly. It's almost certainly suicide, for anyone but Yoda, and he's no Yoda.

He has a plan, a much better plan.

There _is_ more than one way to skin a tusk-cat, after all.

He sends a force strike at the fragile ash Obi-wan is standing on, breaking his focus, and following it in rapid succession with another strike at his back as he fights for balance.

Vader only has to bring up his blade just _so_ to finish the fight.

He smirks as he pulls it from Obi-wan’s chest.

“ _Now_ it’s over, _Master_.”


End file.
